Canada Day
by Goddess of Spring-Gems
Summary: It's July 1st! At Camp Half-Blood and here. Small one-shot about the day. Warning: REALLY short.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

I relaxed in my bed, reading. The war with Gaea was over, and everyone was relaxing since the greeks and romans had finally made peace. Little did I know that everything was going to be interrupted soon.

"Party in Camp!"

"There's a party at the dining pavilion!"

I looked outside to see Travis and Conner yelling that at the camp. And then telling Jason to tell the Olympians, Nico to tell Hades and Percy to tell Poseidon. I almost laughed at Nico's face. He looked like he was facing certain death! Of course, his face when he reappeared after shadow=travelling into the Underworld was price-less. It seemed as if he was dying because of the stares that Hades, Persephone and Nico attracted. Especially because Hades was still glaring, and tugging him backwards. I was too far away to hear the threats, but it seemed to creep Nico out, for he dove into his cabin. Percy and Jason only Iris-messaged the gods. Jumping up, I remembered that it was **CANADA DAY!** for Frank, so I picked out a white waterfall style dress with a maple leaf belt and red flats. After changing in it, I went to the dining pavilion, and realized that I was late.

"This is awkward." I muttered as everyone turned to me when I arrived.

"Hi Annabeth!" Piper said, cheerfully, while dragging reluctant Thalia after her. "You look great!"

"Thanks, so do you!" I wasn't lying, Piper looked amazing in her red ball gown and white belt and heels. She may be a tomboy, but he still had a child of Aphrodite side of her.

"You look gorgeous." I turned around to see Percy smiling down at me. He was in a red hoodie, white jeans and red sneakers.

"You look like a Canadian flag!" I could have blackmailed Percy with the face he pulled. Looking around the room, I saw alot of people dancing. PErsephone and Hades, Hermes and Artemis, Thalia and Nico, Travis and Connor, Jason and Thalia, Zeus and Hera, Poseidon and Mom, Hazel and Frank,- Wait! I looked back and saw Poseidon and mom dancing.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked me, following my gaze and jumping. He grabbed my hand and pulled us over.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" The two of us asked our respective parents.

"Okay?" Poseidon replied to Percy, while Athena just raised an eye and followed me.

"Alright, what's up with you and Lord Poseidon?" I asked my mom.

"Nothing.' She said, looking around the room. "Anyways, do you know why you're here? It's Canada day for Frank!"

"I knew that. It's the reason for my outfit. I usually hate dressing up, but it's Frank's celebration." I sighed. "So, what is up?"

"It was a dare. I had to get along with Poseidon for a week last month, and we ended up falling for each other. Anyways, you still have to tell me if Percy hurts you." Athena told me, looking around the room. "Oh look, Artemis' calling me. Bye Annabeth." She started shuffling towards Artemis.

I turned to Percy and realized that he was staring at Poseidon, who was walking over to Hermes. "That was weird." I commented.

"Talk about it! Dad actually looked flustered around her!" Percy said.

"I wonder if this is a prank." I said.

"Happy **CANADA DAY!** guys!" Frank said, with Hazel holding out small canadian flags behind him.

"You too!" Percy and I chorused.

I saw everyone else start to walk out, so I pulled Percy out too.

"Huh?" He turned from staring at the flag. I glanced at my own and saw that it had a small book with an owl on it, inside a flap.

"Percy, look at the book and owl!" I showed him it and he took out a wave and a horse riding on it in his. "I have one of these figurines too."

I took mine out, it seemed to be made of plastic... "Let's go outside!" Percy started tugging on my arm.

Once we got outside, we layed on the grass, like everyone else was doing. A few seconds later, two words formed, red, white, red, white, red, so on and so on.

 **HAPPY CANADA DAY EVERYONE!**

"How nice." I heard Calypso say from beside me. "I went to Canada a really long time ago."

"You did?" Percy sat up and asked.

"Yes, it was about..."

I tuned her out, looking around at all the smiling and happy faces-even Hades!- and thought about how nice it was that we all survived the Giant War. If we failed, we would fail to exist! Staring at the fireworks, I thought about what a big commotion Canada Day caused. If it was such a large commotion, what would happen with Independence Day in three days...

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **To all you Canadians! (Including me)  
**

 **Happy Canada Day! The first day of July! The most awesome day of our lives! (Except our birthdays) IT has finally arrived! The one-shot that I completed!** **CELEBRATE! I wrote this on June 30th, but I'm publishing this the next day. JULY 1ST! GOOOOOOOOOO FRANK! XD Now that that's over, I've got, like five more fanfic ideas. For separate stories that I haven't wrote yet. WHAT TO DO? Overall, have the best day!**

 **~Goddess of Spring-Gems**


End file.
